


Nog Confessions

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: IT 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Eve, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie and Richie get drunk on Eggnog and feelings may or may not be revealed.





	Nog Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for the It 25 Days of Christmas event! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie shrugged off his coat, wiping some of the excess snow from his hair onto Richie’s welcome mat and he hung it up on the hanger by the door. It was Christmas Eve, and Eddie was spending it as he always did, curled up on Richie’s couch watched cheesy Christmas movies and drinking eggnog.

It was a tradition they had started up when they graduated High School and went to college. The first year, they remained in New York for Christmas, as Eddie didn’t want to speak to his mother, and Richie’s parents were off on a Cruise. Not wanted either to spend the holiday alone, they had spent it together in Richie’s dorm and ever since it had become a tradition between the two of them.

Richie was sprawled out on the couch when Eddie walked in, dressing in nothing but his Christmas sweatpants. The very ones that Eddie had bought him for his Christmas three years ago, the ones with the little green trees on them. Eddie paused by the door, his mouth going dry at the sight of his best friend, but he was quick to shrug it off. He had no right to look at Richie like that, not when he knew that he had the chance, but blew it.

“Are you just going to stare, or are you going to join me? I have the first movie ready to play!” Richie grinned from the sofa, sitting up and holding out a mug of eggnog. Eddie laughed, shaking his head slightly as he crossed the room, slumping onto the sofa next to Richie.

“What movie?” He asked, taking the eggnog and indulging in a long gulp. “Oft, it’s strong this year Rich.”

Richie let out a laugh and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, tugging him into a side hug, “Does it matter? We’re still gonna get smashed, but this year it’ll be quicker!” He leaned forward and smashed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “As for the movie, I was thinking we skip that and instead sing really bad karaoke?”

“You’re already halfway there,” Eddie pointed out, noticing the way Richie’s cheeks were flushed red from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat and he scrunched his eyes closed, biting on his inner cheek. “The karaoke sounds fun…”

“You’re too sober, Eds!” Richie yelled, passing him more of the eggnog and Eddie didn’t hesitate this time to down the glass in one go. He was playing catch up after all.

It was less than an hour after Eddie’s arrival that they were jumping on the couch, alcohol thrumming through their veins as they belted out ‘Don’t Go Breaking My Heart’ by Elton John and Kiki Dee. It was a classic, and even though Eddie could sing for shit, Richie’s voice carried him through.

As the song came to a close, Richie twirled Eddie around and tugged him close so their faces were inches from each others. Eddie’s eyes widened considerably and he swallowed thickly, his Adam’s Apple bobbing in the process. He watched as Richie’s tongue poked out to lick his lips and he felt his heart thud against his chest. In the background they heard another song start up, but Eddie couldn’t seem to focus on the tune of the song in order to sing along.

Something in the back of Eddie’s mind was screaming for him to step back, to break the tension and continue with their karaoke, but he couldn’t. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was just the fact that Eddie wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them and satisfy his need to kiss the shit out of Richie.

“Eds…” Richie breathed, reaching a hand up to brush his thumb over Eddie’s lower lip. He closed his eyes, holding back a whimper at the way Richie’s voice sounded when he breathed his name. At that moment, Eddie made the mistake of looking up, his eyes meeting Richie’s dark ones and his resolve broke.

With one swift move, Eddie pushed himself up on his toes, wrapping an arm around Richie’s neck as he brought their lips together. Richie’s lips tasted like eggnog and Eddie was sure his lips tasted the exact same. Richie held nothing back, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist, bringing their bodies together. Eddie buried his fingers into Richie’s hair, tugging him closer and running his tongue along Richie’s bottom lip to part his mouth.

A noise rose up from Richie’s throat and in one move, he turned, sitting down on the couch and pulling Eddie into his lap, his hands resting on his ass. Eddie whimpered into his mouth and Richie broke their kiss, his lips trailing down Eddie’s jaw towards his neck. “Damn Eds, you’re so fucking hot.”

“Richie,” Eddie breathing, keeping a firm grip on his hair as he felt his pants tighten. Richie’s mouth was trailing over one of his most sensitive areas. “Fuck.” His head was spinning not only thanks to the alcohol, but thanks to Richie’s hands and mouth and voice.

“Are you hard baby?” Richie breathed into his ear and Eddie couldn’t help but nod. Yes he knew this was a terrible idea, that in the morning when the alcohol was out of their systems they would both realise what a mistake they had made, driving yet another wedge between them.

Right then, in that moment though, they were both too lost in the moment to care. Hands roamed over each others bodies as their lips came together, each kiss more intense than the last. Richie’s hands moved underneath Eddie’s shirt, fingers running over the bare skin of his back.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed, his fingers fumbling with the tie on Richie’s sweatpants. “Richie please touch me?”

“Thought you’d never ask, baby,” Richie panted, tipping Eddie back so he was laying on his back. Clothes were shed and tossed onto the floor until they were both left in their underwear, panting into each other’s mouths. Richie moved his lips down Eddie’s neck, grinning as he arched his back up in response.

“Stop teasing,” Eddie whined, his hands reaching for Richie’s underwear but Richie caught his wrists in his hands. “Richie…”

“Alright baby,” Richie cooed, pressing another kiss to his lips as he pushed both of their underwear off and threw them to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. As their kiss turned deeper and more passionate, Richie reached a hand down, taking both his and Eddie’s cocks into his large hand, bringing them both together.

“Oh- fuck,” Eddie whined, tilting his head back onto the couch as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His whole body was tingling with each stroke of Richie’s hand and he was sure his neck was covered in bite marks from the way Richie was nibbling at his skin.

“You’re so good baby, so fucking good,” Richie breathed against his neck, kissing his way back up to Eddie’s lips. Their tongues moved together as their breathing became heavier. The alcohol, mixed with the frantic feeling Eddie was feeling, brought him close to the edge faster than he could have expected.

“M’ gonna come Richie, please don’t stop,” Eddie moaned against his lips, digging his fingers into Richie’s hair and tugging. Richie gasped into his mouth, moving his hand faster.

“Not planning on it,” he breathed. “Come for me baby, I want you to come for me.”

“Fuck, oh god, Richie I love you!” Eddie moaned and he swore that Richie got that little bit harder.

“Oh I love you too baby, I fucking love you too. Come for me, Eds.”

Richie’s voice in his ear as well as his hand stroking their cocks together at a quick pace was all it took for Eddie to reach his climax, coming over Richie’s hand and both their stomachs. Richie stroked him through it and in the process, he reached his own orgasm, biting down into Eddie’s neck. His strokes slowed down as they both twitched from over sensitivity and Eddie slumped back onto the couch. “Fuck.”

“Fuck is one way to put it,” Richie slurred against his skin and Eddie ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. His body was exhausted both from his orgasm and from the alcohol and soon, he found himself falling asleep, still holding on to Richie as tight as he could.

* * * * *

Eddie opened his eyes, his body straining from they way he had been laying on the couch all night. He sat up, a palm placed on his head as it thumped against his skull painfully. “God…” He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room taking in the mess that they had left the night before.

At the thought of the night before, the memories flooded back and his cheeks flushed a dark red. He looked down, noticing that his underwear was back on his body and a sheet was pooled at his feet. He slipped off the couch and was just about to head through to the kitchen in search of Richie when he emerged, holding two cups of coffee in each hand.

“Morning,” Richie smiled, passing Eddie one of the cups. “Thought you could use this, if your head is as sore as mine.”

Eddie smiled softly and took a sip of the coffee, sliding across the sofa so Richie could sit next to him, “Thanks.”

“Merry Christmas,” Richie whispered after a moment and Eddie swallowed.

“Merry Christmas. Uh, give me a second and I’ll get changed. I’m sure you’ve got plans with your parents today. Are they coming here or are you driving up there?”

“Eds…” Richie started but Eddie kept talking.

“No no, it’s okay. I’ll be gone soon just give me a second.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair and Richie reached out, taking Eddie’s hand in his own.

“Eds...please can we talk? About what happened?” Richie asked, squeezing his hand. Eddie deflated a little and he nodded his head. “I don’t regret what happened last night, or what I said to you. Not a single bit.”

“Richie…” Eddie whispered, running his fingers through his hair. “Richie we...we’ve been here before remember? Don’t you remember how that turned out?”

“Of course I remember how that turned out,” Richie said and he placed his hands on Eddie’s cheeks, cupping them gently. “But I also remember that I was seventeen years old and _terrified_ of losing my best friend. It’s been six years and II want you to listen to me okay? I want you to know that ever since that day, I have regretted it every day since that I was such a damn coward.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” Eddie asked quietly. “What if we try and it fails and we lose each other?”

“Did you mean what you said?” Richie asked. “Last night, when you said you loved me? Did you mean it?”

Eddie nodded his head, fast and confident, “Yes, yes of course I did. I love you.”

Richie broke into a wide smile and Eddie gasped as he leaned in, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss, “Then we’ll make it work,” he breathed against his lips and Eddie closed his eyes. “Please, Eds.”

A silence filled the room and all that could be heard were their harsh breathing. Finally, Eddie nodded his head and a smile broke out on his lips, “Yes, Yes okay.”

Richie grinned and picked Eddie up, spinning him around as a happy laugh left his lips, “I love you, and I know we can make this work, Eds. We’re made for each other.”

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled when Richie placed him back on his feet. “I really should go now though. It’s Christmas and you have plans.”

“Stay,” Richie asked, taking Eddie’s hands in his. “My parents are coming down here and I know you don’t have plans as I know you spend Christmas at your place watching Brooklyn Nine Nine and Grey’s Anatomy re-runs. So please, will you spend Christmas with me?”

Eddie felt his cheeks flush and he paused for dramatic effect before he placed a kiss to Richie’s cheek, “I’d love to spend Christmas with you.”

It was the first Christmas of many.


End file.
